


Sleepless Cold Night

by idkorbit



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkorbit/pseuds/idkorbit
Summary: “Chaewon, would you hate me if I did something right now?”Chaewon cleared her throat before speaking.“Depends… What is it?”Most people want to be under their covers and blankets during cold nights, but Minjoo wanted to be in the warmth of Chaewon’s arms instead.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Sleepless Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> i quite literally wrote this at 1 or 2 or 3 am because everyone loves to have sudden bursts of ideas and inspiration at night... don’t they?
> 
> anyways enjoy!! it’s my first time writing for izone :D
> 
> stream fiesta!

It was quite a cold night.

The perfect night to be under the thick covers in bed.

To be huddled up with many pillows surrounding you and letting your body take comfort from the heat.

But for Minjoo it wasn’t enough, she wanted more than just thick covers and dozens of pillows. She wanted something—no, she wanted someone.

She wanted to feel the warmth when cuddling someone else.

And maybe that’s why her and Chaewon were basically cuddling in bed, but were careful to not step over any boundaries with one another. Chaewon was basically already in bed when a certain friend of hers wanted to also be in the bed with her.

Chaewon didn’t question it. She found it rather exciting.

And there they were… In bed together, facing each other although they couldn’t see each other’s faces very well because of how dark it was outside. However, since it was so dark, they didn’t realize how close their faces were. They only realized when they felt each other’s breaths on their faces. 

And Chaewon was curious… She wanted to know what was going on inside of Minjoo’s mind at that moment.

Chaewon and Minjoo have known each other for a while, through mutual friendship which automatically made them friends, and as they’d spent more time with one another, better friends. Yet, they’ve always felt this awkward air between the both of them… Like there’s this “elephant” in the room. Nobody could really tell what this tension was, so they let it slide.

But it still lingers…

And Chaewon wonders why it lingers.

Nonetheless, the reason why Minjoo was at Chaewon’s was because they were at a mutual gathering amongst friends.

Well… not really friends, just people they knew and their friends. Okay it wasn’t a mutual gathering it was more of a party which they both got dragged to, but neither of them wanted to attend it. They both felt too sober to even do anything over there so Chaewon offered her to go back to her place since it was getting late to which Minjoo agreed to.

And now here they were, in Chaewon’s apartment.

“Minjoo?”

Chaewon heard a faint hum sound that sounded like Minjoo was responding.

“What are you thinking about?”

“About how we should go to sleep.”

Chaewon let out a small chuckle. She could practically feel Minjoo’s words on her face because of how close they were.

“No, really… What’s going on in your mind?”

Minjoo shifted closer, Chaewon could feel the bed move slightly. She put her hands around her neck and Chaewon’s heart started to beat a little faster.

“Chaewon…”

Chaewon could barely let out a hum, let alone a word, because she couldn’t.

“Chaewon, would you hate me if I did something right now?”

Chaewon cleared her throat before speaking.

“Depends… What is it?”

All of a sudden, Minjoo’s nose was against her own.

“This.”

And then Minjoo’s lips were on her own, which made her freeze.

Not wasting any time, Chaewon finally closed her eyes and responded to Minjoo.

Chaewon spoke as soon as they broke apart,  
“I couldn’t hate you for any reason even if I tried to, and especially for not that reason. That reason just made me fall for you even more.”

Smiling at what she had said, Minjoo kissed her again.

They didn’t sleep for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a fic a long time ago last summer and i mentioned at the end how one of the characters mentioned was gonna be apart of the next fic and i wanted to put it out in july but i completely scraped that idea so i apologize for making you wait so long :(
> 
> i had an idea in mind for a very long time i just didn’t know how to write it since i kept scraping the idea over and over again until i gave up but i got this sudden burst of inspiration at like 1-2am...


End file.
